Birthday
by ucul world
Summary: Fic ini adalah kado ulang tahun saya untuk Meme Chua dan semua pembaca setia Semenjak Saat Itu (SSI) karena ini adalah mungkin semacam sekuel nya hahha -Don't like don't read- semoga kalian suka


**Naruto selamanya milik bapak Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Curahan Ucul (Curcul) :**

**Haiii semua...maaf ya untuk cerita semenjak saat itu (SSI) chapter 17 aku blum publish...maaf *ngumpetdikolongmeja..**

**Sebenarnya waktu mau ngetik itu aku nengok kalender trs udah mau tgl 10 so aku mikir untuk ngetik ini dulu deh..tp tenang pasti akan aku selesaikan..rencana kmrn sih aku mau publish SSI hari rabu tapi trnyata atasanku ngak masuk jadi aku harus megang kerjaan dia juga hikss saking kecapeannya pulang lgsg tidur dan ngak sempet ngetik hiksss..dan berakhir skrg dengn kondisi kurang enak badan...mohon di mengerti ya ^^**

**Cerita ini adalah cerita tambahan untuk SSI..jadi wktu itu ada yg nanya apakah mereka sad ending atau happy ending..cerita itu akan happy ending ^^ hahha**

**Saya hadiahkan cerita ini untuk :**

**Meme Chua...selamat ulang tahun ya..maaf klo ceritanya masih nyangkut ttg SSI hmmm blm ada ide lain hahhaha...semoga kamu senang dan apa yg dicita2kan tercapai ya ^^**

**Selamat ulang tahun Naruto...terima kasih udah nemenin aku dr aku kecil haha...bener ngak sih kamu itu mau tamat ceritanya..klo dulu abis adegan perpisahan Sasusaku trs kalian berantem di lembah akhir itu judulnya berubah jadi Naruto Shipudden kan, nah nanti jadi Naruto apa?hahha **

**Dan buat Eric Martin selamat ulang tahun...aku adalah pengemar beratmu...sedih wktu kamu 2 kali mau konser di indonesia saya ngak bisa dateng itu rasanya perih dan sakit hahha...terima kasih banyak selalu menemaniku dengan suara indahmu dan aku selalu jatuh cinta denger lagumu tahuuuuuu...ayo donk ke indonesia lagi yaaaa**

**dan untuk Indra..happy birthday makasih kmrn di traktir pdhl ultahnya hari ini, jadi hari ini ditraktir lagi ngak?hhahhha dan untuk keponakanku Faira cepat besar ya nak ^^..dan juga selamat hari pernikahan buat kaka ku..ka dewi..moga langeng trs smpe kakek nenek...(mereka pasti ngak baca sih haha)**

**dan buat semua yang berulang tahun di bulan ini happy birthday..  
><strong>

**Oiya cerita ini pake Sasuke POV haha...maaf klo ada typo aku ngerjainnya buru-buru hehe..dan semoga senang yaa..maaf klo Sasukenya OOC yah kita kan selama ini ngak tahu isi hatinya kaya gmn kan hahhahhaha**

**Birth Day..**

Cahaya matahari pagi masuk menembus satu-satunya jendela yang berada di ruangan kamarku, ralat kamar aku dan istriku yang sangat kucintai, Uchiha Sakura.

Sorotan cahaya itu membuat ruangan yang tadinya gelap ini menjadi terang hingga aku menyadari jika pagi telah datang.

Aku membuka mataku perlahan dan pemandangan pertama yang kulihat adalah wanita cantik berambut merah muda sedang membuka jendela kamar tidur kami.

Aku mendecak kesal dan menggeser badanku menghindari sorotan cahaya itu, dan kembali melanjutkan tidurku. Aku bukan orang yang pemalas hanya saja baru pukul dua belas malam aku baru tertidur. Berkas-berkas di meja kerjakulah yang menahanku untuk tetap terjaga hingga dini hari.

Aku merasakan sebuah tangan mengoyang pelan tubuhku, "Bangun pemalas!"

"Hn" Jawabku singkat tanpa merubah posisiku, yah siapa lagi yang berani membangunkan tidurku jika bukan istriku ini.

"Cepat bangun atau aku akan per...Aaaaaaa"

Aku dengan cepat menarik pinggang Sakura dan membuatnya terjatuh dikasur berukuran king size itu, dan aku dengan cepat memeluk tubuh Sakura, menghirup wangi yang sangat kusukai ini.

"Lepas Sasuke, Kau bau tahu"

Aku tidak menghiraukannya entah kenapa aku senang membuat ia kesal.

"Cepat bangun Sasuke. Aku harus menemui dosen pembimbingku" dari nada bicaranya terdengar ia sudah sangat kesal, bagaimana tidak ia sudah sangat rapi dan aku membuat baju dan juga rambutnya yang tetap pendek itu kusut dan berantakan.

"Kau tahu harus bagaimana agar aku melepaskanmu kan?" Tanya ku sambil menyeringai dan itu membuat wajah Sakura merona. Rasanya aku ingin sekali mengigitnya.

"Baiklah..janji hanya sekali saja, setelah itu aku akan langsung berangkat, pakaian dan sarapanmu juga sudah aku siapkan" Omelnya panjang, membuatku semakin gemas padanya.

"Hn" Jawabku datar.

Dan setelah itu aku merasakan bibirnya sudah berada di bibirku, dia yang tadinya hanya berniat mengecup bibirku ringan kini sudah membuka kedua matanya saat aku meletakan kedua tanganku untuk menahan wajahnya agar ia tidak melepas ciuman itu.

Aku menahannya dan semakin melumatnya secara lembut, Sakura awalnya memberontak akhirnya dia mengikuti apa yang aku lakukan padanya. Sakura membalas, bahkan memberikan kemudahan untukku memasukan lidahku kedalam mulutnya.

Ciuman kami berakhir saat kami sama-sama membutuhkan pasokan Oksigen, hembusan napas kasar masih terasa di sekitar wajah kami yang masih berdekatan.

"Kau membuatku terlambat tujuh menit Uchiha Sasuke" Ucap Sakura kesal dan langsung mendorong tubuhku kasar. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman senang.

"Berterima kasih lah aku hanya menahanmu selama tujuh menit" Ucapku yang kemudian ikut bangkit menghampiri Sakura. Ia mengambil handuk biru dan kemudian memberikannya kepadaku.

"Pimpinan macam apa yang jam segini masih belum juga berangkat ke kantor" Omelnya saat handuk itu ku terima. Yah aku memang menepati janjiku pada Ayahku, dan sekarang aku menjadi salah satu direktur di perusahaan Ayahku. Cabang baru yang aku dirikan sendiri.

"Pimpinan itu Suamimu, ingat itu" Balasku cepat, dan Sakura hanya mendecih sebal. Aku memang tidak pernah membiarkan ia menang melawanku, tidak dalam berbagai hal termasuk yah kalian bisa tebak sendiri.

"Aku pergi" Pamitnya yang kemudian mengecup pipi kiriku, singkat. Sangat singkat. Bahkan ia tidak membiarkan aku untuk membalas kecupannya.

Menyebalkan.

Aku bergegas masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan bersiap menuju ke kantor sementara Istriku akan pergi ke kampusnya menyelesaikan tugas akhirnya. Walau begitu ia tidak pernah lupa akan tugasnya sebagai seorang istri.

...

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju ke lantai lima dimana ruanganku berada. Selama aku berjalan hampir semua orang yang kutemui tersenyum dan menyapaku, Aku hanya mengangukkan kepalaku pelan sebagai tanda balasan sapaan mereka. Aku masih tidak terbiasa berbicara banyak dengan orang yang tidak begitu dekat denganku. Entahlah aku masih merasa canggung jika melakukannya.

Untungnya Istriku yang sangat bawel itu tidak melihatnya, jika tidak dia akan memaksaku untuk membalas senyuman mereka semua. Dan aku terkadang tidak bisa menolaknya karena dia akan mendiamiku beberapa jam dan itu bisa membuatku merasa sangat tersiksa.

Aku menghela nafasku pelan, rasanya aku ingin membakar kertas-kertas yang sudah berada diatas mejaku. Kertas-kertas ini selalu saja menganggu kehidupanku.

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuatku mengangkat wajahku menatap orang yang kini masuk ke ruanganku. Dia adalah Tenten Sekertarisku.

"Selamat..ummm..Pagi Tuan Sasuke" Sapanya sambil tersenyum kearahku.

"Pagi, tak perlu formal jika tidak ada orang, ada apa?" Tanyaku, mungkin kalian heran mengapa aku bisa santai berbicara dengannya. Tenten adalah tunangan dari Hyuuga Neji yang pasti kalian tahu dia adalah Sepupu dari Hyuuga Hinata calon istri dari Namikaze Naruto.

Mereka harusnya berterima kasih padaku karena berkat dirikulah Tenten dan Neji bisa bertemu dan akhirnya menjalin hubungan.

"Baiklah Sasuke, aku akan memberitahu semua jadwalmu hari ini tapi sebelum itu aku ingin mengucapkan, Selamat ulang tahun Sasuke" Jawab Tenten yang kini mengarahkan tangannya mengajakku untuk berjabat tangan dengannya.

"Hah?!" Ucapku bingung dan sedatar mungkin.

Jujur saja aku tidak ingat jika hari ini aku berulang tahun. Tidak ingin membuat Tenten menunggu aku yang masih bingung kini menjabat tangan Tenten, "Terima Kasih"

"Kau tidak ingat?" Tanyanya heran, "Apa jangan-jangan Sakura belum mengucapkannya padamu?"

Pertanyaan Tenten membuatku sadar jika tadi pagi Sakura, Istriku, tidak memberi ucapan selamat padaku.

"Hn" Jawabku asal, dan langsung duduk di kursi dan mendengarkan Tenten yang membacakan kegiatanku hari ini. Sebenarnya aku tidak serius mendengarkannya karena saat ini aku sibuk memikirkan alasan mengapa Sakura tidak mengucapkan selamat kepadaku.

Aku memang bukan anak kecil lagi yang mengharapkan adanya kue dan juga kado ulang tahun hanya saja, aku kesal. Sangat kesal jika Sakura benar-benar tidak mengingat hari ulang tahunku.

Bagaimana tidak, Sakura, Istriku heboh saat Eric Martin akan berulang tahun pada tanggal 10 Oktober, ia selalu meminta ralat memaksa Hinata dan juga Naruto untuk memberikan kesempatan padanya agar Sakura bisa mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada Eric Martin secara langsung.

Akhirnya usahanya selama sebulan berhasil, Naruto dan Hinata mengabulkan permintaan Sakura. Sakura yang waktu itu sangat-sangat senang sibuk memikirkan hadiah apa yang akan diberikan untuk Eric Martin. Setiap malam hari ia selalu sibuk di depan laptopnya mencari barang-barang yang menurut dia pantas untuk dijadikan sebagai hadiah, dan aku, Suaminya dengan sangat terpaksa menerima "Jatah" ku yang semakin berkurang karena Eric Martin. Musuh abadiku.

Semua terasa menyebalkan jika sudah menyangkut dengan Eric Martin, kadang itu juga bisa memicu perterngkaran kecil diantara kami. Jelas aku tidak suka jika harus di nomor duakan oleh Istriku sendiri dan harus kalah dari seorang kakek-kakek itu.

Waktu itu aku hampir saja ingin menghajarnya saat dia memeluk Istriku, mungkin sebenarnya Istriku lah yang memeluk dia tapi tetap saja itu membuatku marah dan untung saja Naruto langsung menarik ku keluar dari tempat itu.

Dan aku melampiaskannya pada Naruto, karena ini juga salahnya telah mengabulkan keinginan Sakura sehingga dia bisa bertemu dan mengucapkan secara langsung pada Eric Martin. Bahkan memeluknya.

"Arghhhh" Teriakku kesal.

Aku jadi tidak bisa fokus mengerjakan semua kertas-kertas itu. Aku melirik handphone milikku, sepertinya Sakura juga tidak menghubungiku.

Aku memutuskan untuk menghubunginya, lagipula waktu sudah hampir jam dua belas siang.

"Kau sudah selesai? Aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang bersama?" Tanya ku saat Sakura menerima panggilan dariku.

"Hmmm...Maaf Sasuke aku tidak bisa, Ibu memintaku untuk menemaninya memilih segala persiapan pernikahan kak Itachi." Jawab Sakura yang terdengar sedikit sedih.

Aku menghela napasku pelan, "Baiklah...Apa kau melupakan sesuatu hari ini?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Apa? Sepertinya aku sudah memberi banyak tomat di sarapanmu? Apa itu masih belum cukup juga?"

"Tidak itu sudah cukup. Selain itu kau tidak ingat?" Tanyaku sekali lagi.

"Apa? Ohhh..iya aku ingat, nanti malam Kak Itachi dan Ayah akan pulang jadi kita diminta Ibu untuk datang kerumah. Maaf aku lupa memberitahumu Sayang, apa Kak Itachi yang sudah memberitahumu?"

Aku mendengus kesal setelah sempat tersenyum senang. Sakura benar-benar membuat kesabaranku habis.

"Hn" Jawabku kasar.

"Oh baguslah jika kau sudah tahu, aku akan langsung kesana dengan Obito, kau juga langsung dari kantor saja ya" Ucap Sakura tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun dan kemudian menutup panggilan telepon dariku.

Aku melempar pelan handphoneku yang tidak bersalah itu. Apa benar dia tidak mengingat hari ulang tahunku, Suaminya sendiri.

Aku tidak bisa terima jika harus kalah lagi dari Eric Martin. Tidak boleh.

Aku menjambak frustasi rambutku. Semua ini membuatku sangat kesal. Suara handphone ku kembali berbunyi namun nama yang tertera di layar handphoneku membuatku enggan untuk menerimanya.

Tapi akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menerima panggilan itu.

"Ada apa, Dobe?" Tanyaku malas.

"Selamat Ulang Tahun, Teme!" Jawabnya dengan nada riang.

"Hn. Terima Kasih" Jawabku datar yah setidaknya masih ada yang mengingat hari ulang tahunku.

"Apakah aku orang pertama yang mengucapkannya padamu?"

"Tidak"

"Ahh..Aku pasti kalah cepat dari Sakura" Ucapnya yang terdengar sedikit kecewa. Dan aku tidak mungkin memberitahu Naruto jika orang pertama yang mengucapkannya adalah Tenten. Dia pasti akan mengejekku seharian penuh.

"Kau ingin hadiah apa dariku?" Tanyanya antusias.

"Tidak ada" Jawabku datar, bukan bermaksud ingin menyombongkan diri hanya saja aku juga bisa membeli semuanya dengan uangku sendiri.

"Kau tidak usah malu Teme, katakan saja pasti akan kupenuhi"

"Hn"

"Yasudah, katakan jika kau sudah menemukan apa yang kau inginkan, tapi ingat hanya itu berlaku hari ini saja Teme" Ucapnya yang kemudian berakhir dengan nada panggilan yang terputus.

Tak beberapa lama para personil anggota Taka yang lain juga menghubungiku dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku. Tapi tidak dengan Sakura, dia masih juga tidak mengucapkannya sampai jam waktu kerja berakhir.

Aku memutuskan untuk pergi menuju ke rumahku, rumah ku dulu sebelum aku menikah dengan Sakura. Aku dan Sakura sudah tinggal sendiri di rumah hasil rancangan kami berdua, walaupun Ibu memaksa aku dan Sakura untuk tinggal dengannya, aku memutuskan untuk tidak menurutinya dan untungnya Sakura juga mendukung keputusanku.

Aku memarkirkan mobilku di depan pintu depan rumah orangtua ku dan membiarkan para pegawai dirumah itu yang akan memarkirkannya ditempat parkir yang telah disediakan.

Kenapa suasana nya sepi sekali, apakah Ayah dan Kakak belum datang dan Apakah Sakura juga belum selesai, semua pertanyaanku terjawab saat aku melangkahkan kakiku masuk ke ruang tengah rumah Orangtua ku.

"Teme...Kenapa sudah datang secepat ini" Ucap Naruto terkejut menatap kedatanganku begitupun orang-orang yang berada disana, ada para anggota personil Taka lainnya lengkap dengan para kekasih mereka, ada juga Ino dan Sai lalu Ayah, Kakakku dan tunangannya juga Ibu. Tapi kenapa wanita yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah muda tidak ada diantara mereka.

"Selamat Ulang Tahun Sasuke" Teriak mereka bersamaan dan suara yang paling keras terdengar adalah suara Naruto karena ia sudah merangkul bahuku dan berteriak tepat di telingaku.

"Terima Kasih" Jawabku berusaha sedatar mungkin walau sebenarnya aku sedikit, yah lumayan senang dengan apa yang mereka lakukan tapi tetap saja aku merasa ada yang kurang karena Sakura tidak ada disini.

Rasa penasaranku terjawab ketika Ibuku datang menghampiriku, "Ibu kira kau akan datang lebih malam Sasuke."

"Dimana Sakura? bukankah tadi dia bersamamu Bu?" Tanya ku yang kini menatap Ibuku penasaran, mungkinkah Sakura berbohong padaku.

"Iya, tapi dia bilang ada urusan sebentar jadi Ibu pulang lebih dulu. Tenang Sayang, Obito ikut pergi bersamanya" Jawab Ibuku yang sepertinya ia tahu jika aku mengkhawatirkan Sakura.

Untungnya tak beberapa lama wanita yang sedang berputar didalam pikiranku muncul dan sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang.

"Eh...kenapa semua ada disini?" kedua alisnya mengerut tanda ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi disini. Jadi bukan dia yang merencanakan ini semua.

"Loh Sakura memangnya kau tidak tahu, hari ini Sasuke ulang tahun" Ucap Ino yang datang mendekatinya.

Kedua mata Sakura melebar sempurna, sepertinya ia memang benar-benar lupa jika hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku. Dia menatapku sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya, terlihat jika ia sepertinya sangat menyesal.

Sakura menghampiriku dan kemudian memelukku erat, "Selamat Ulang Tahun, Sayang" Ucapnya lembut tepat ditelingaku. Rasa kesalku sedikit hilang mendengar ucapannya, setidaknya aku senang dia baik-baik saja.

"Maaf" Gumamnya saat pelukan kami terlepas dan aku mengecup bibirnya singkat, bagaimanapun aku tidak tega jika melihat Sakura sedih.

"Kau darimana saja?" Tanyaku yang masih penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukannya sebelum ke datang kemari.

Bukannya jawaban Sakura yang kudengar malah suara sahabat pirangku yang berisik itu yang keluar.

"Teme...Bagaimana kalau kita tiup lilin dulu lalu makan, aku sudah lapar" Renggekannya membuat kupingku gatal.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi" Ucapku kesal.

"Tapi kau itu tetap adikku yang manis" Ucap Itachi yang kini menarik tanganku mendekati kue tart dengan ukuran yang cukup besar dan lilin yang sudah menyala diatasnya.

Mau tidak mau aku menurutinya, meniup lilin yang berada di tengah kue besar itu. Suara riuh tepukan tangan menggema diruangan ini dan Sakura mencium singkat pipi kiriku. Jujur aku merasa bahagia. Oke..oke aku ralat, aku merasa sangat bahagia.

...

"Kau masih marah padaku?" Tanya Sakura yang kini berjalan di belakangku, yah jujur saja aku masih kesal dengannya karena dia melupakan hari ulang tahunku dan lebih mengingat hari ulang tahun kakek-kakek itu.

Aku sengaja mempercepat jalanku segera masuk ke kamar kami, sejujurnya aku juga ingin memberi Sakura pelajaran karena secara tidak langsung telah menomorduakan aku,Suaminya sendiri.

Sakura mempercepat langkah kakinya berusaha menyusulku yang sudah lebih dulu masuk ke dalam kamar tidur kami. Aku tahu dia pasti merasa sedih atau mungkin bersalah padaku.

Langkah kakiku terhenti saat Sakura menahan tubuhku dengan kedua tangannya yang sudah melingkar di pinggangku, memelukku dari belakang.

"Maaf Sasuke, aku tahu aku terlalu keterlaluan, sebenarnya aku ingat hari ulang tahunmu hanya saja aku tidak tahu jika itu adalah hari ini" Ucapnya dengan pelan.

Aku tetap diam, walau sebenarnya aku tersenyum dalam hati.

"Kau mau kan memaafkanku?" Tanya Sakura sedikit memohon dan aku tetap tidak mengubrisnya.

Dia melepaskan pelukannya dan menarik tubuhku untuk berhadapan dengannya. Dengan jelas aku melihat dia menatapku dengan kesal.

"Aku tahu aku salah, kenapa kau tidak mau memaafkanku sih" Ucap Sakura yang sangat marah, dan kemudian ia memegang tangan kananku.

"Aku memang salah karena bukan aku orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padamu, tapi-" Sakura menuntun tangan kananku bergerak dan ia letakkan tanganku diatas perutnya.

"-selamat ulang tahun..Ayah" Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum menatapku yang sedang terkejut.

Pikiranku seakan kosong sesaat, ucapan Sakura bagaikan kaset yang rusak yang terputar di otakku. Terus berputar berulang kali.

"Kau-"

"Iya, sudah lima minggu..Aku datang terlambat karena aku memeriksakan ini pada dokter Tsunade, dari kemarin aku harap-harap cemas sehingga aku sampai tidak menyadari jika kau berulang tahun hari ini. Jadi kau mau kan memaa-"

Aku langsung menarik tubuh Sakura kedalam pelukanku. Bodohnya aku karena telah membuat Sakura merasa bersalah dan sedih karena diriku ini.

"Terima Kasih" Ucapku tepat di telinga Sakura.

Ku kecup pelan pipi kirinya membuat Sakura tersenyum simpul, "Selamat Ulang Tahun Sasuke"

"Hn" Jawabku pelan sambil menghirup wangi tubuhnya.

Aku tidak pernah membayangkan betapa bahagianya hidupku dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang menyayangiku dan mencintaiku.

Ini adalah kado terindah yang kumiliki dan akan ku jaga sebaik-baiknya.

"Aku sungguh sangat mencintaimu"

Dan aku langsung mencium bibir Sakura dengan lembut menyalurkan semua rasa sayang, cinta dan rasa terima kasihku pada Sakura, karena selalu memberikan kebahagiaan pada hidupku.

Ciuman itu aku lepas saat Sakura mendorong kuat badanku, aku masih tidak ingin melepasnya hanya saja aku juga tidak tega melihat dia sangat membutuhkan pasokan oksigen.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu" Gumamnya pelan saat nafasnya sudah mulai kembali teratur.

"Sasuke, bagaimana jika nanti nama anak kita itu diberi nama Martin?" Tanya Sakura dengan wajah polosnya.

Emosi langsung membakar panas seluruh tubuhku, bagaimana bisa Sakura berpikiran seperti itu. Memberi nama anankku dengan nama musuh abadiku. Tidak bisa kuterima.

"Tidak bisa! Dia anakku tentu saja harus Uchiha nama yang ia punya" Tanpa sadar aku sedikit membentaknya, namun aku tidak peduli Sakura sudah memancing keluar emosiku.

"Tapi dia kan juga anakku, aku juga ingin memberinya nama. Kau ini egois sekali. Baiklah kalau begitu kalau dia laki-laki kita beri nama Eric Uchiha saja ya? Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Sakura yang masih merasa tidak bersalah.

"Tidak akan!"

"Huh, Aku hanya meminta itu saja, nanti kau bisa memberikan nama sepuasnya pada anak kedua kita. Aku janji tidak akan protes padamu, bagaimana?" Sakura masih saja berusaha untuk mendapatkan persetujuan dariku, tapi sampai kapanpun itu tidak akan kuberikan. Tidak akan pernah.

"Tidak! Bahkan sampai anakku yang ke sepuluh tidak akan pernah kuberikan!"

"SEPULUH!" Teriak Sakura kaget.

"Kenapa? Aku sanggup dan tidak keberatan dengan itu" Jawabku santai. Aku pernah menjalani hidup hanya berdua saja dengan kakakku dan sejujurnya aku merasa masih kesepian saat itu, dan aku tidak ingin anak-anakku nanti merasakan apa yang aku rasakan.

"_BAKA!_ Aku yang keberatan!"

Aku tersenyum simpul melihat wajahnya yang memerah, benar-benar aku ingin melahapnya saja karena ia terlihat seperti buah kesukaanku.

Sakura mengelus pelan perutnya yang belum membesar itu, disela-sela gerakannya ia tersenyum bahagia. Pemandangan ini membuat hatiku semakin bahagia hingga tanpa sadar aku juga ikut tersenyum.

"Aku harap nanti dia bisa setampan Eric Martin" Gumam Sakura yang masih mengelus pelan perutnya.

Aku langsung menarik tangan Sakura dari perutnya, dan menatap Istriku tajam, "Apa maksudmu Sakura, aku lebih tampan dari kakek-kakek itu Bodoh" Bentakku kesal. Sakura benar-benar membuatku kesabaranku habis.

"Tapi aku aaaa..."

Aku sudah menarik tubuh Sakura berbaring di tempat tidur, walau aku kesal padanya, aku tidak menariknya dengan kasar bagaimanapun dia adalah orang yang kucintai. Aku tidak akan pernah menyakitinya. Lagi.

"Tidak ada bantahan. Dia adalah anakku, semua yang dipunya dirinya haruslah sama denganku. Baik wajah bahkan nama." Ucapku yang kini sudah berada diatas tubuh Istriku yang menyebalkan ini.

"Kau curang"

"Kalau kau masih membantah, kau akan kuberi hukuman," Aku menyeringai melihat wajah Sakura yang kembali merona.

Sakura mendorong tubuhku untuk menjauh darinya. Sakura kini sudah duduk diatas kasur, ia melirikku tajam dan kembali mengelus perutnya, "Lihat nak, Ayahmu selalu menghukum Ibu dan dia juga sangat egois kan"

Aku tersenyum melihat tingkahnya dan aku kembali membuat Sakura berbaring di atas tempat tidur kami, "Bukankah karena aku sering menghukummu makanya dia sekarang bisa ada disini" Ucapku sambil mengelus lembut perut Sakura.

Sakura kembali merona namun sedetik kemudian ia kembali mendorong tubuhku hingga menjauh darinya.

"Aku masih marah padamu, jika kau menolak maka aku akan memasang poster Eric Martin di kamar kita." Ancam Sakura yang kini berbaring di ujung kiri tempat tidur itu.

Benar-benar Sakura ingin menguji kesabaranku. Aku tersenyum simpul dan kemudian mengambil handphoneku yang masih berada disaku celanaku.

**To : Baka Dobe**

Aku minta hadiahku, Dobe. Aku melarangmu menuruti keinginan Sakura untuk menemui Eric Martin, dimulai hari ini dan selamanya. Tidak boleh lagi ada Eric Martin.

Lalu aku mendekati Sakura dan memeluknya dari belakang, "Sepertinya kau benar-benar ingin mendapat hukuman dariku ya" Ucapku tepat ditelinga Sakura dan kemudian mengecup lembut bahunya.

Sesaat Sakura masih terus menolak apa yang kulakukan padanya tapi lama kelamaan dia tidak bisa lagi untuk berkutik di hadapanku. Sudah kubilangkan aku tidak pernah akan mengalah padanya, apalagi pada musuh abadiku. Dia memang mendapat pelukan dari Sakura saat ulang tahunnya tapi aku bisa mendapatkan lebih di hari ulang tahunku. _kau kalah Eric Martin_ batinku senang.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto menatap layar hendphonenya sesaat sebelum ia hampir saja terlelap diatas tempat tidurnya. Membuka pesan masuk yang berasal dari sahabatnya.

"Dasar Teme, ini sudah jam satu pagi dan hadiah itu sudah tidak berlaku." Gumam Naruto yang menaruh handphonenya dan kembali memejamkan kedua matanya.

**_Selesai_**


End file.
